Coeur d'Alene Tribe Retail Food Safety Project Project Summary/Abstract The Coeur d'Alene Tribe's Retail Food Safety Project's main goal is to improve the health, safety and welfare of residents and visitors of the Coeur d'Alene Reservation, located in northern Idaho. This project will improve retail food safety through working toward being verified for conformance with at least 4 of the 9 Food & Drug Administration's Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards by the end of the five-year project period. The Coeur d'Alene Tribe has approximately 30 retail food establishments on the Coeur d'Alene Reservation. These retail food establishments include food programs for children, seniors, the general public and thousands of visitors annually to the Reservation. The Tribe has had an Environmental Health Specialist in the Tribe's Environmental Programs Office of the Natural Resource Department since 1998. The Tribe's food safety program utilizes the current FDA food code as an advisory document for its compliance assistance, education and outreach to Tribal retail food establishments. The goals of the proposed project are to: 1) Increase the Coeur d'Alene Tribe's consistency with FDA's Voluntary Retail Food Standards, and 2) Complete conformance with at least 4 of the FDA retail food standards and potentially complete conformance with up to 7 standards. To reach the Tribe's goals, the Tribe's priorities for tasks are: 1) Complete the draft Tribal Food Code and work to get it approved by the Tribal Council, 2) Complete all training competencies by the Environmental Health Specialist, 3) Complete a Standard Operating Procedures Manual for the Tribe's Retail Food Safety Program, and 4) Draft a Memorandum of Agreement with Panhandle Health and work to get it approved by Panhandle Health and the Tribal Council). The Tribe does not currently have sufficient funding for staff to pursue its retail food safety goals to the degree outlined above. Through providing funds for adequate staff time to pursue these goals, the Tribe will be able to better protect public health through increased retail food safety on the Coeur d'Alene Reservation.